


Sick Day

by Eighthofhearts



Series: Work And Play [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Budding Love, Care/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nightmares, Sick Fic, Spooning, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthofhearts/pseuds/Eighthofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette had no problem with being taken care of, they loved being pampered and tended to. But as their relationship with Hercules began to shift, they start to feel uncomfortable with all the new found attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of three (maybe more?) of the Work and Play series! Next up, the series will (possibly) conclude with the story of Aaron and Theodosia, and how everything ties together. Hope y'all are enjoy this!
> 
> (Side note, my knowledge of French is pretty much nonexistent, so all of the French in this is from Google. If anything need to be revised, please let me know!)

Waking up with a dull pain in their gut and a fog hazing their mind, Lafayette realized it probably hadn’t been the smartest idea to stay out drinking so late the night before. Their alarm hadn’t gone off yet, it was uncommon for them to wake up before it, but it wasn’t without precedent. Slowly, they turned their stiff neck to look at the clock, five forty seven, only about fifteen minutes before they were supposed to wake up anyway.

Lafayette turned their attention to the man still sleeping beside them, Hercules, their partner, or something like that. Now wasn’t really the time to be thinking about relationships. They mashed the heels of their hands against their tired eyes, trying in some vain attempt to rub the haze out. The attempt was futile and was soon followed by a heaving yawn ruminating from deep within their chest. Lafayette sat up slowly, sleepily trying to decide what to do next. They had just over an hour and a half to get over this hangover and get their ass into work.

In one swift move, Lafayette tossed their legs over the side of the bed, gasping as their bare feet hit the cold, wooden floor below. They considered a shower, the feeling of hot water on their skin certainly wouldn’t be a bad thing. Just as they had decided that this was a good idea, they felt a large hand pulling them back by the wrist. Already off kilter, Lafayette fell completely backwards, their head landing, with a bounce, across Hercules’ stomach.

“Good morning, sweetie,” Hercules rasped sleepily, his eyes slowly flittering open.

Lafayette groaned, the ache in their head now amplified by it bouncing off Hercules’ taut stomach. Fingers scrunched deep into their hair, the base of their palm held firm at their throbbing temple.

A look of worry washed over Hercules’ face as he realized what was happening. “Babe, are you okay?”

“Oui,” Lafayette groaned, “Just a bit hungover.”

Hercules snorted, carefully sitting up as to not disturb his aching partner too much, “I didn’t think it was possible for French people to get hungover, what with all the wine y’all drink.”

Lafayette ran their hands over their face, the pressure loosening some of the tenseness in their features. They turned their eyes up to Hercules and let out a huff that was meant to be a chuckle, “I could say the same about the Irish, but you look, how you say, fit as a fiddle?”

Hercules slowly moved Lafayette off himself and onto the bed as he moved to get up. He sat on the edge of the bed, stretching, “Yeah, except no one’s said that since about 1945.”

“Ah, well, excusez-moi for not getting these American idioms as fast as some people,” Lafayette retorted, a little more awake, but still in pain.

Hercules stood, his shadow from the slowly rising sun cast upon his partner. Lafayette flipped over onto their stomach, placing their hands under their chin as they watched their lover stretch in front of the open window, the muscles in his back still apparent despite the darkness that cloaked the room. Hercules turned to Lafayette, delighted to see the soft look of adoration in their eyes. He placed a kiss on their forehead and gently pet their hair.

“I’m gonna go make some coffee for the two of us, that should kill your hangover. Do you want toast or anything?”

“Non,” Lafayette mumbled through barely parted lips, “the coffee is just fine.”

Hercules turned and slowly left the room, a smile plastered across his face as he knew Lafayette would be watching his ass he departed. Normally, this would have been the case, but Lafayette’s neck was too stiff to turn in time. Shame, they always enjoyed watching Herc’s ass as he left a room, even if it was tented and distorted by those too big boxers he always wore to sleep.

Now that their partner had left the room, Lafayette felt safe to let their charade drop. In reality, they were feeling quite dreadful, not that they’d let Hercules know of this fact. This was worse than any hangover they had ever felt, there had to be something else wrong.

Garnering all the strength they could, Lafayette sat up some five minutes later and trudged over to the bedroom’s connected bathroom. Upon entering, they flicked on the lights, and quickly discovered it to be a bad idea, wincing at the pain that flashed in their head. They turned to the shower, turning the hot water on as high as it could go. While waiting for the water to heat up, they turned their attention to the mirror hung over the sink at the other side of the room. Still heavy from exhaustion and the pain that raked their body, Lafayette leaned heavily against the sink as they examined their features. Their eyes were sunken into their sockets, their skin was pale and moist with a thin layer of sweat. They looked like shit and they knew it. They would need to do a lot to cover this up and not let Hercules worry about their well being.

As they tried to fix their hair into a somewhat sensible ponytail, Lafayette contemplated why they were trying to hide from Hercules. It’s not like they had never been sick in front of him before, flashbacks to that time at Alex’s birthday party when they had had a few too many shots were darting through their mind. But that had been so long ago, before things changed and before their’s and Hercules’ relationship got more complicated. They had only just met Hercules at that point, having only been in America for just over a month. They warmed to Herc quickly, but their pidgin English had prevented them from expressing what they truly wanted to say. Thank God at least Alex spoke fluent French, Lafayette wouldn’t have known what to do with themselves if he hadn’t. Normally they would have been the life of the party, but embarrassment kept them in the corner, downing drink after drink.

By the end of the night, they were in a state of stupor after the abuse their liver had been taking from all the drinks. Alex could clearly see their friend was in need, but was too entrenched by the conversation he had struck up with John, he was hoping tonight would be his lucky night with his freckled friend. Instead of being a total douche and leaving Lafayette to fend for themselves, Alex sent Hercules their way, asking him to make sure Lafayette got home alright. In their drunken haze, Lafayette fended off Hercules’ attempt to walk them home, but when they got outside and nearly collapsed when the cold wind hit them, they knew they lost their fight. Despite having only known them for a short time, Hercules still carried Lafayette home and stayed with them for most of the night, just to ensure they were safe.

But that was so long ago. Hercules was barely a friend then, nevermind someone they were fucking. Lafayette still didn’t know what to call “them”. Perhaps there was a word for it in English that they didn’t know, but in the fogginess of their pain, they couldn’t much care.

 

…

 

Twenty minutes and one shower later, Lafayette stepped into their bedroom, a towel wrapped around their waist. They jumped slightly, not expecting to see Hercules standing at their shared dresser drawer. They felt somewhat better after the shower, but knew they still had look of sickliness that could not have been washed away.

Hercules turned at the sound of his partner entering the room, the smile he had planned to flash gone in an instant at the sight of Lafayette. Whereas there had only been a hint of worry in his face before, there was now no doubt he was distraught.

“Laf, you look terrible.”

“Thanks,” they spat a bit too bitterly, “just what I wanted to hear.”

Hercules rolled his eyes, rushing to his partner’s side, “Hun, you really shouldn’t go to work today. You need your rest. Here, I’ll call Alex and tell him to tell Washington we can’t come in. I can stay home with ya.”

Lafayette felt panic rise within them, but they weren’t quite sure why. They were used to Hercules looking after them, babying them even, but something about this whole situation didn’t feel right. They needed to brave on.

“Non non, I will not hear it,” Lafayette slurred slightly, trying, and failing, to bring a healthy tone to their voice, “I am fine, mon cher, I can go to work.”

Lafayette pushed past their worried partner and trudged over to the dresser to pick out their clothes for the day.

Hercules let out a heavy sigh, defeated. “Fine,” he said, turning to Lafayette, “But if you so much as groan while we’re at work, I’m carrying your ass home.”

 

…

 

The ride to work had been a silent one. Herc had demanded on driving. With the state that Lafayette was in, he wasn’t letting them behind the wheel. He even went as far as hiding the car keys until the pair had to leave. Lafayette wasn’t going to put up much of a fight anyway, they needed to preserve their strength for the day.

The traffic on the bridge over from Brooklyn to Manhattan was particularly rough that day, the only sound filling the car was the chorus of blaring horns of passing motorists. Hercules attempted to break the silence by loudly clearing his throat, but Lafayette was not in the mood to talk. All they wanted to do was sleep, but they could not show weakness, despite feeling nothing but that. They were tempted to lean against the window, the chill of the glass perhaps might relieve their headache, but they then remembered that the condensation that had built up might mess up their attempts to cover their illness.

Makeup, Lafayette’s favorite thing to prepare for a night out. Usually, their efforts were saved for date night, typically spending at least an hour primping, but today the cover up was required. For a workday, they usually opted to go more subtle, just highlighting their natural colors just to stay professional, but on a day like this, drastic measures were required. So, with a hand unsteadied by the illness devastating their mind and body, Lafayette gave their best attempt to look ‘normal.’

They could tell by the way that Hercules looked at them when they exited the bathroom that they had not entirely been successful, the subtle quirk of his eyebrow said enough. But this was all that they could manage, it would have to be enough.

The rest of the drive was not devoid of sound, Hercules finally got annoyed enough to turn on the radio to mask the silence. It was all static to Lafayette, much like their mind. Their attention was completely on the passing scene outside the passenger side window, the change of scenery from one borough to another, only water separating the two sites. Lafayette knew their silence was uncomfortable, for both Hercules and themselves. They wanted to speak, to the play up the charade of well being as much as possible, but their body didn’t let them. A small croak in their throat was all they could manage. Perhaps it was best, because they felt like if they opened their mouth for too long, more than words might just spill out.

 

…

 

Arriving at work fifteen minutes late, Hercules and Lafayette parted ways without so much as an acknowledgement, nevermind their usual ‘have a good day’ kiss. Despite working in the same office, the couple couldn’t have been farther apart. The main floor of Washington and Co. took up what seemed to be the entire span of a city block. Usually Lafayette detested the space between themselves and their partner, often sneaking across the room to his desk to bother him, but today they couldn’t be more thankful for the distance. The less they saw of Hercules, the better.

Sat at their desk, Lafayette attempted to keep busy as best they could, hoping and praying that the day would go by quickly. For the most part, their prayers had been answered, the first few hours of the day coming and going without a hitch. Lafayette looked up at the clock, nearly noon now and they were honestly feeling better. They laughed smugly to themselves, they knew the best thing for them was to come into work. They couldn’t wait to rub it in Hercules’ face later.

Despite still not feeling one-hundred percent, Lafayette decided to take it upon themselves to be a bit more active in the office. They had noticed a few stares and murmurs from coworkers throughout the day, probably in reference to their gaunt appearance, so the charade would have to go even further to convince everyone of their health.

They looked over to John’s desk, surprised to find it empty so early. They shrugged, he was probably off bothering Alex. Lafayette considered going over to Hercules, but knew that was probably a bad idea. They were beginning to regret hiding the fact they felt like shit, but still, something nagged at them to keep their mouth shut. So instead Lafayette decided to take a trip over to their boss’ office.

Unlike most of the people in the company, Lafayette felt comfortable enough with Washington, or George, as he insisted on being called, to be able to just saunter in and out of his office. They could even say they were friends, but this was a strictly professional relationship. Upon entering his office, Lafayette found George on his phone, the work one, not his personal cell. Assuming it wasn’t anything they couldn’t hear, Lafayette stepped in, acknowledged by George with a nod and a gesture telling them to hold on.

While they waited for George to finish his conversation, Lafayette took a seat on the small couch at the side of the room. They fell heavily onto the plush cushions, sinking far into the seat to try and get comfortable. They were honestly fine with spending the rest of the day there, leaving George to his call while they relaxed.

But they had no such luck. Within a minute, George placed the phone down on the receiver, groaning as he dragged his hands over his face. Lafayette hadn’t paid attention to what he was saying on the call, but whatever it was, it clearly left him exasperated.

“Sir,” Lafayette croaked, embarrassed that their voice still sounded sickly, “Is something wrong?”

George sighed, sitting up straight in his tall office chair, “I’m sure you’ve heard by now about the whole Burr and Prevost aff…” he paused, changing his word choice, “ situation .”

Lafayette nodded simply, it was impossible to have not heard about it. Although the news had only just broken the day before, it had already spread around the office like wildfire. Lafayette noted that neither party had showed up for work that day, much like today, but that wasn’t any of their business. Lafayette wasn’t one to gossip, but they always had their ears open.

“What about it, sir?” Lafayette was trying as hard as they could to strengthen their voice.

“Well, HR’s been up my ass about it,” he leaned forward, letting his head fall into his hands, “so could you do me a favor, Gilbert?”

“Oui!” Lafayette replied quickly, perking up like an excited puppy, “I mean, of course, sir.”

George turned his attention to his French coworker, “Are you okay, Gilbert? You don’t look very well.” George stood quickly, rushing over to Lafayette’s side to better examine them. “I hope you’re not coming down with that stomach bug that’s going around.”

“Non non non,” Lafayette responded a little too quickly, standing to get away from a hovering George, “I am… fine. I had a little bit too much to drink last night is all. Now, what do you want me to do?”

George sighed, not convinced, but continued anyway, “Fine… Well, can you keep an eye on the chattering about it? I’d really appreciate my employees not taking time out of their work day for gossip.”

“Of course, sir,” Lafayette replied with a nod, feeling a rush to their head as they did.

George could obviously see right through their ruse, he knew the truth, but he wasn’t gonna stop Lafayette from playing it up. Lafayette was an adult, they could make their own decisions.

“Is there anything else you need me to do, sir?”

“Stop the ‘sir’ nonsense, Gilbert,” George waved a hand as he rocked gently in his chair, “we’re not in a meeting, you can drop it… I’ve told you that before.”

“Right,” Lafayette said meekly, leaning heavily against the wall, “Must ‘ave slipped my mind.”

“Hey,” George peered up, a look of worry set heavy in his brow, “why don’t you take an early lunch? Go get a coffee or something, you look like you could use it.”

Lafayette nodded, or at least they attempted to. “Oui, I… I was,” the paused, loosening the bowtie that felt like it had a vice grip around their neck, “just about to go…”

“Hey, someone call 911!” George suddenly shouted.

‘What,’ Lafayette thought they said aloud, ‘why are you doing that? What’s wrong?’

They blinked their heavy lids, and when their eyes reopened, all they saw was the ceiling and a worried Washington at their side.

‘Sir, what’s going on?’ Once again, the words failed to reach their mouth. They were beginning to panic, they seemed like a ghost, unable to control their body, left to watch the horror unfolding.

Lafayette could see Washington’s lips moving in rapid fire, but no words or sounds made it to their ears. Lafayette could feel their chest heaving, not sure if it was because they had collapsed, or because they felt the onset of hysterics coming up. Perhaps it was both.

Swift movement seen through the corner of their eye caught their attention, a feeling of intense pressure was weighted on their left hand, someone was holding it, and tightly.

“Laf…” Lafayette could hear the low whine of a pleading voice, “Laf, are you okay?”

It was Hercules, he was by their side, holding their limp hand close to his chest. His sad eyes pleaded for some response, but there was nothing Lafayette could muster. All they could feel was guilt as the darkness took hold of their vision and mind.

 

…

 

Lafayette’s vision was the first thing to come back. Slowly, but surely, the amalgam of shadows and shades painted the somewhat blurry picture of their bedroom. They were pretty sure they weren’t dead and that this wasn’t all just a chemically haze before going into the light, the ability to move and stretch their toes must have meant something.

Inch by inch, Lafayette gained some semblance of strength back. First, they were able to move their fingers, flexing them, followed by a somewhat futile attempt to make a fist. They could move their tongue, dragging it across their dry, cracked lips to give them some relief. Taking up almost all the strength they had garnered, Lafayette raised their arm to their brow, wiping it free of the sweat that had beaded there.

“Laf? Are you awake?”

They could just barely lift their head up to see Hercules sat in the corner of their room, draped in the soft sunlight that trickled in through the parted curtains beside him. A small smile grew out of the corner of his mouth as he hurried to his feet.

“Lafayette, thank God you’re awake,” he nearly shouted, but paused and reconsidered his tone, “I was so worried about you.” Hercules crouched at Lafayette’s side, absentmindedly massaging the hand that had draped over the side of the bed. A look of false appeasement was set heavily in Hercules’ forced smile. He was worried, but he knew Lafayette didn’t need more upset. So he sat there, waiting patiently for his love to respond, just as he had been doing for the last three hours.

“Wh…” Lafayette started, barely above a whisper, “What…”

“You collapsed at work,” Hercules explained as Lafayette’s voice trailed off, “Washington wanted to call an ambulance, but I stopped him. You were just dehydrated, it wasn’t anything that I couldn’t handle. The vomit, on the other hand, was something I could have gone without.”

“Vomit?” Lafayette had no memory of throwing up, but it would explain the rawness they felt in their throat.

“Yeah, like almost non stop up until about an hour ago,” Hercules guffawed, sneering at his partner, “ Non stop. ”

“Well,” Lafayette rasped, “if you must know, I might actually be pregnant. I think it is yours, but I cannot be too sure.”

A wide smile plastered across Herc’s face, a real one this time. Lafayette wanted to smile back, but the weakness prevented them, so they huffed a chuckle instead.

Hercules sighed heavily, rubbing circles with his thumb into Lafayette’s palm. He stared lovingly at his bedridden partner, but couldn’t help but feel a pang of annoyance.

“Why must you be so difficult?” His tone was soft, not accusatory.

“What do you mean, mon amour?”

“Why did you pretend not to be sick? It’s not like we couldn’t have called out of work,” Hercules’ lips stretched into a taut, bothered grin, “I don’t understand why you put yourself through that.”

Lafayette groaned, pulling their hand away from Herc and letting it fall limp on their chest.

“Mon ami, please,” Lafayette whined, “I am not really up to talking about this right now.”

“‘Mon ami’?” Herc’s eyes widened with shock, “I may not know a lot of French, but I know you did not just call me your ‘friend’--” Herc emphasised with air quotes--“we’re too old for this middle school shit, Gilbert. If there’s a problem, you know you can talk to me about it.”

A heavy silence fell on the room as Lafayette flipped over to turn away from Hercules.

“If you don’t say something soon, I will have to resort to drastic measures,” Hercules piped up, his tone deadly serious.

Lafayette craned their head back towards Herc, curious as to what he meant by ‘drastic measures’. “Mon ami, what do you me…”

Hercules audibly groaned, interrupting Lafayette, “There’s that ‘mon ami’ shit again. Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Hercules sprang for the bed, landing heavily, but still somehow carefully, on his partner. Holding Lafayette down by the wrists, Hercules shifted so that his legs were on either side of his partner and he was hovering just a few inches above their stomach.

“You have one last shot to explain yourself, mon ami ,” Herc drawled sarcastically, a smug smile spreading his lips thin.

“Hercules, I do not know what you are talking about,” Lafayette replied, wide eyed, struggling to break free of their partner’s grasp.

“Alright, that’s how you wanna play it?” Herc’s grin twisted into an evil smirk as he released Lafayette from his grip. Before they could move, Hercules’ fingers dropped to their abdomen, tickling them wildly.

“Stop,” they yelped in a gasped breath, “Herrrc… s-s-s'il te plaît, arrêteeee!”

Herc stopped momentarily, placing his hands back on Lafayette’s wrists, letting them catch their breath.

Lafayette heaved. Their face had regained some color, but unfortunately it was a blushing red tint that told of their struggle to catch their breath. Despite being annoyed with Hercules, Lafayette couldn’t help but laugh. It was a dry laugh, however, one that could be mistaken as disingenuous by someone who didn’t know Lafayette that well. Hercules knew Laf, and was glad to see them looking a bit brighter.

Hercules rolled off his partner, sitting on the empty side of the bed, legs folded and staring on at Lafayette who was still trying to regulate their breathing. Laf looked up at Herc, sat straight up, awaiting some sort of response. They let out one last shuddered, heaving breath before finally responding.

“What do you want me to say, mon amour?”

“Tell me why you’re being so difficult,” Hercules replied simply.

Lafayette sighed, they brought the back of their hand up to their sweaty forehead, their fingers just draping over their eyes.

“I am not used to this,” they began, “this whole having someone be here for me and knowing that I will not wake up in bed alone in the morning. It is… scary.”

Hercules nodded, leaning in closer to Lafayette. He reached for the hand at their brow, letting them nod first to let him know that it was okay for him to take it. The hand fell limp in Herc’s lap and he once again began to rub swirls in their palm. He brought the hand up to his lips and kissed each knuckle, holding the last kiss for a moment. As he began to message the other side of the hand, he once again caught Lafayette’s gaze.

“It’s scary, but we’ve been through scarier,” Herc said, his words interrupted by soft moans of both pleasure and pain from Lafayette. “I give you my word, right here, right now, that I will always be here when you wake up, so long as you want me to be here. If you want to take things slow, that’s fine with me too. You just gotta tell me, Laf, I’m not a mind reader.”

Lafayette moaned once more, both from the pain in their stomach and from the worrisome thoughts that plagued their mind. Lafayette knew Herc loved them, that they were sure of, it was just everything else they were unsure of.

“I know,” they managed to rasp, “I never doubted that you wouldn’t be here for me, it is just… sometimes things happen, things we cannot control, mon amour. That is what I fear.”

By the time they finished their thought, Lafayette was visibly out of breath and was looking worse for wear. Hercules leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on their damp brow.

“Save your strength, hun-- ” his smile was warm and kind-- ”we can talk more once you’re feeling better.”

Lafayette nodded simply as Hercules fixed their blanket to make sure they were as comfortable as possible. He arose from the bed and crossed the room, “If you need anything, anything at all, just holler. I’ll be here.”

“Oui, I know you will be…”

 

…

 

_The sky was painted with an orange and gold fire that seemed to die down by the minute. Lafayette and their date sat together on the checkered blanket they had brought and placed under a tree hours earlier to be draped in the shade. This was their first proper date with Hercules and despite the many missteps of the day, including spilling almost an entire bottle of champagne in Herc’s lap, the date was still going well. Lafayette’s nerves had gotten the best of them in that moment, their hands shook as they tried to pour him a glass of bubbly. Herc took it in good stride, but Lafayette couldn’t help but feel embarrassed._

_They couldn’t understand why they were so nervous, they had known Herc for over a year now, why should things be different now that they’d decided to take their relationship to the next level? Herc didn’t seemed to be plagued by the same worries, his demeanor was the picture of tranquility. Lafayette envied him, but instead of placing their energies in jealousy, they instead just enjoyed the moment._

_Lafayette sat with their head in Herc’s broad lap, a hand tangled in their loose curls. The pair sat in silence as they watched the sun go down. There was finally peace. Content, Lafayette hummed and let their eyes flutter shut. If they could, they would just sit there forever, oblivious to all the world around them, except for the setting sun and the love of their life._

_As soon as the peace had come, it was gone. Lafayette’s head dropped to the ground below them with a sudden slam. Their eyes flew open and they turned to Herc to demand an explanation, but their partner was nowhere in sight. Lafayette sat up quickly and found that the sun had completely set and they were now draped in complete darkness._

_“Hercules!” Lafayette called out in no direction in particular, “Herc, mon cherie, where have you gone?”_

_Lafayette attempted to stand but the ground below them shook, forcing them to brace themselves against the nearby tree. The once picturesque sky was now a harsh swirl of brown, grey and black, none of the colors looked natural. Lafayette clung to the tree as the ground continued to shake, the foundation cracking in some places. Lafayette whimpered, scared but not wanting to freak out too much so that they could focus on finding Herc once the tremors died down… if they ever would. Lafayette closed their eyes and held on tight. All they wanted was for Herc to hold them as tight as they were holding the tree._

_“Hercules, please help me,” they whispered as a tear rolled down their cheek, “I need you here...”_

 

“I’m here, Lafayette,” a soft voice filled Lafayette’s ears as they slowly woke up from their nightmare, “I promised you I’d be here.”

Still half asleep, Lafayette was just able to register that the voice belonged to Hercules and that he was now in bed with them, his arms wrapped tight around their thin frame. The thought of making a joke about Hercules being the big spoon for once crossed Lafayette’s mind but coherency wasn’t their strong suit in their half awake state.

“You should not be so close, Hercules,” Lafayette drawled out in an uneven voice, “I will get you sick.”

“I don’t care,” Hercules cuddled Lafayette closer, “So long as I’m holding you, I’m happy. Give me chicken pox, a stomach bug, typhoid, I don’t care. Nothing can ruin this moment.”

Lafayette smiled, “I love you, Hercules.”

“I love you, too, mon amour.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @QueerEight on tumblr :D


End file.
